Sherry Escarrie
}} Sherry Escarrie is an Octoling who lost her memories, similarly to Rose, and had experienced escaping the tests at Deepsea Metro. She has special connections with the New Squidbeak Splatoon after being with them for a long while, now that she joined as Agent 8.5. She is created and owned by . History Not much is known about Sherry's past, as the first thing she notices is that she appears in a strange underground subway station called the Deepsea Metro. As time passes by through her adventure, she learns that she and few other Octolings were attacked by Agent 3, then later got attacked altogether by "someone", then was found by Cap'n Cuttlefish. Sherry woke up in the Deepsea Metro, losing almost all of her memories and could not remember her name which would later be thought of. However, it would later turn out that the name isn't even her real name. Sherry reached to the surface and took her time to explore alongside Maro. One day, shown in Thirsty for Departure, she wandered to get to Echo Creek and was lost completely from the underground to grasslands, not knowing what to do. She found Moon who eventually took care of her, introducing her to her friends. She adapted herself as a new member of the small Natives of Nature. There are still many things she needs to learn, as she didn't even know what Halloween was. Sherry's first appearance in the IaLR episodes is in The Flying Star Cafe, as Moon's companion inside her bag. It was during that episode when she experiences her first adventure that ended up being serious to her outside of her adventure at Deepsea Metro. In Seashellter, Sherry's similar ignorance to the outside world to Pearl Fey's as the two hang out together, opting not to swim on the beach. Appearance Generally, Sherry has pink eyes and a fair skin tone (slightly dark). She has large rounded ears like most of the octolings of Inkopolis. Her hairstyle has two thin shoulder length tentacles parted way in the front that curl at the tip and two larger but shorter tentacles in the back that too curl at the tip. What makes her more unique in appearance is that she has a gray infinity tattoo on her left cheek, which previous had the neon green octopus tattoo but was later wiped out. Her casual gear consists of the Black Fishfry Bandana, Friend Tee and Blue Power Stripes. As Agent 8.5, she wears a black leather crop top with one long sleeve, leather skirt and boots, and a type of neon yellow bracelet on her ankle and wrist. She wore it before she reached the surface, and sometimes she wears it when an adventure is a serious one. Personality Sherry is a sweet and friendly Octoling who is finding her way to know the essence of life and to know who she was before losing her memories. Gaining the title of the Sweet Sharer, she is not afraid to share her thoughts, but can go too far. She is on her way to get said experience in life, waiting for what's to come. It is shown in Seashellter that she'd work hard, no matter how impossible it is, to learn even further than normal. This has been considered as her own resolve. Due to being an amnesiac, Sherry is usually innocent and curious. She is not able to remember almost anything, but is trying to get her memories back. She likes appreciating the wonders in life that she gets to experience, and she wants to explore many places. Despite using multiple weapons at the tests from the Deepsea Metro, Sherry refuses to switch to another weapon due to her desire of mastering her E-Liter 4K. This stubborn side of her can potentially be her weakness greatly during most situations. Powers and Abilities Sherry has the same abilities of an Octoling, but has no hidden, unique powers at the moment. Weapon of Choice Sherry has no special powers that expands outside of being an ordinary octoling who can turn into an octopus or take her humanoid appearance. Her weapon of choice is the E-Litre 4K. It has a long charge time but has a very impressive range, and can instantly take opponents out. Its Sub Weapon is the Ink Mine. It is an explosive that can be placed on the floor directly under the user who placed it. It does weak damage but up to two mines can be placed. Upon one activates, the opponent's position will be temporarily marked. Its Special Weapon is the Ink Storm. When thrown, it creates a rain cloud of ink that gradually drifts above the map and sprinkles the ground in ink. Gallery Sherry_Traditional_Casual.png|2D Art of Her Casual Outfit (outdated) Sherry_Appearance_3.png|2D art of Her Agent 8.5 Outfit (outdated) Sherry SFM IaLR Appearance Casual.png|Depicted Casual Appearance in SFM Sherry Render Casual-Pink.png|First SFM render of Her Casual Outfit Sherry Render Casual.png|Second render of Her Casual Outfit Sherry SFM Render Agent 8.png|First SFM render of Her Agent 8.5 Outfit Sherry Render Agent 8.png|Second SFM render of Her Agent 8.5 Outfit Sherry Appearance 2 Agent-Casual.png|Initial Appearance Sherry Concept Art Casual.jpg|Concept Art (1) Trivia * Sherry's original casual gear set (as seen in the gallery below) was originally going to be the Black Fishfry Bandana, Annaki Yellow Cuff and the Toni Kensa Black Hi-Tops, but this was changed to make her slightly more accurate to her S2 mascot Octoling Girl variant, which she is based on. **In addition, her original weapon was the Splat Charger, but it was changed to E-Liter 4K to, again, be more accurate to her S2 mascot Octoling Girl variant, or more precisely, the main female Agent 8 from some Splatoon 2 official art. **Her ink color was originally magenta, but it was changed to pink for the same reason, then back to magenta when it is the actual canonical color. **Her E-Liter 4K was originally going to be special, but this was changed to be a normal one, having no special powers aside from its normal usage, Sub Weapon and Special Weapon to have a normal Splatoon OC on the recurring cast. * The name "Sherry" comes from two words: "share" and "cherry" while combining it with her surname "Escarrie" makes it sound similar to the phrase "sharing is caring". **Fairy was, however, unaware that the word "sherry" actually exists for few months. It means a fortified wine originally and mainly from southern Spain. This had nothing to do with Sherry until some time later, during her Splatoon headcanon development's reset, she made her become part of a team named after wines. Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Females Category:Octolings Category:Weapon users Category:Owned by Fairy27